Different Beginnings Lead to Different Results
by Tigereyes666
Summary: Would Draco be much different if he were raised by someone other then his family? Maybe by a less dark cousin and throw creature blood in could help, too. Warning contains Slash!


A/N This is a take of what Draco could be like if he was raised by someone else in his family, someone a little less dark.

Warnings: Slash, fem preg, magical creatureness

Pairings: SiriusXRemus, future DracoX?, small amount of one-sided NacrissaXLucius

Narcissa couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You're not a Black or even pureblood! The engagement is OFF! That brat probably isn't even mine! You're a whore just like your cheating slut of a mother! I can't believe no one found out sooner. You don't even look anything like a Black you half-breed freak! Go find someone who cares you slut!" Lucius snarled at his pregnant ex-fiancé.

"B-but, but, but," Narcissa stuttered.

"You can't even talk like a civil person! Take that bastard and get out of my sight! It isn't a Malfoy and it isn't even all human!" Lucius said then slapped the blond women across her face, smirking when she cried out in pain.

"You can't leave me, you're my mate," Nacrissa sobbed.

"NO I AM NOT," Lucius shouted, rejecting the blond half-veela. He stalked off into the large manor behind him.

Nacrissa fell to her knees sobbing. Her whole life had fallen apart in one day. First, she found out she was three months pregnant with her now ex-boyfriend's child. Then the healer discovered veela blood in her, which led to her mother's confession.

"_You are not really your father's child. Your **real** father was a veela. My affair, a pitiful one that wanted me to be its mate whom I of course I rejected he probably crawled into a hole and died the next day," her mother had said uncaringly and cruelty. "Didn't you ever wonder why you were so unwanted and different? We set you up with that Malfoy to try to get you off our hands, maybe if you're lucky he'll still take you so you won't be a complete shame and waste of space!"_

Even worse her "father" had heard this conversation and instantly disowned her and kicked her out of the house.

"_NO HALF-BREED WILL LIVE UNDER MY ROOF! GET OUT YOU DISQUSTING, WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!"_

Her only hope had been her boyfriend/fiancé, but he had dumped her with in an instant that she told him she was pregnant and half-veela.

'He said he loved me,' she thought brokenhearted.

'**He said that just to get you into his bed and it worked. Not only that since you are a veela he became your permanent mate!' **a voice said within her head.

'And he rejected me,' Nacrissa thought letting out a soft sob as she remained crumpled on the hard, dirt ground.

'**Who will you turn to now?' **

'Why get help if I'm just going to die of a broken heart soon?'

'**You won't die, yet,' **the voice whispered reassuringly.

'What?!' Nacrissa asked in alarm, veelas died within twenty four hours of being rejected.

'**Not until the child is born,' **thevoice answered,** 'When it is in safe hands you will pass on.'**

'But I have no one,' Nacrissa thought depressed, 'can't I just die now, please?'

'**NO! The child MUST be entrusted to someone. You can NOT die without birthing the child. Just because you have been wronged by others does not mean you can wrong this child by condemning it to death before it is born.'**

'Who can I turn to?'

'**Your family,' the voice answered as if it was obvious.**

'I have no family, I am not a Black, and according to my mother my true father died of a broken heart, just like I will.'

'**Yes, you do, blood is not always needed for one to be considered family. Think of someone who is a "white sheep" of the Black family that will still consider you family even if you aren't truly family by blood.'**

'Andromeda, but she hates me and wouldn't help me, even it was for the child.'

'**Who else is there? Someone that will take the child in and care for it?'**

'I can not think of anyone…wait, Sirius might consider it! He is the mate of a half-breed, werewolf I think; perhaps he will take in my three-quarter human child and care for it.'

'**Good choice,' **the voice said, Nacrissa could almost feel it smiling. **'After the child is birthed take it to him. He will take it in even if you are not truly related.'**

'How will I live till then? I have nothing, no way to support myself and there is no way I could last for six months on the street,' Nacrissa thought depression setting in again.

'**Go to the veela family group your father belonged to, they will help you.'**

'How will I find them?'

'**You are smart, you will find them. I must go now.'**

'Wait! Who are you and how can you be so sure I will succeed?'

'**You and I know because I am you, I can see what you are capable of.'**

-Six Months Later-

Sirius Orion Black opened the front door of his almost manor sized home to get the newspaper not knowing it would change his life forever.

A/N Review please let me know what you think of the idea, pretty, pretty please with a pretty Draco Malfoy on top.


End file.
